After the final battle
by Sunnyjuli
Summary: Just another little Hinny OS on the time directly after the final battle... from Ginny's POV


**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so don't be too harsh on me…**

 **English isn't my first language, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes I would appreciate it very much if you told me…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Ginny was exhausted. After everything that happened in the last hours, there was nothing she wanted more than to go to her dorm room and sleep for the next couple of days. But before that, she had to make sure Harry was okay.

Nobody had seen "The boy who lives" after the final battle. Ginny assumed that he was even more tired than everyone else – and god knows, that boy deserved to rest more than anyone else in this hall – but knowing Harry she knew that there was a good chance that he was blaming himself for all the death and destruction that had happened earlier that night.

Her mother was weeping over Fred's dead body and didn't even react when Ginny excused herself to go to bed, however George hugged her. "Make sure he knows it's not his fault" he whispered in his baby sister's hair. "I promise" was her only response before she darted out of the great hall in order to find her hurting ex.

Remembering how sleep deprived Harry had looked when she'd last seen him, Ginny chose to check his old dorm room first.

However, on her way to Gryffindor tower, a horrible thought stuck her: what if Harry didn't want her around? Of course, she remembered their goodbye kiss but a lot happened in the nine months since that. He had seemed happy enough when they met earlier, but then again: maybe he had just been happy to see a familiar and friendly face.

While pondering these thoughts Ginny arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. Going into the common room, she realized that it didn't matter to her: she had to see Harry. She needed to reassure herself that he was unharmed. And maybe she would even be able to clarify their relationship status.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs to Harry's dorm room. As the first sunrays came through the window, Ginny saw a body curled up in the hero's old bed. It appeared as thought he had a nightmare.

"No… NO! Please, don't harm them!" the dreaming boy suddenly screamed. Startled, Ginny neared the bed and tried to wake him up. "Harry, wake up! It's over, you defeated Voldemort, everything is going to be okay… well eventually. Please, just… wake up"

While saying that, Ginny had to think of all the people they had lost that night: Colin Creevy, Tonks, Remus and Fred. She thought she had no tears left to cry, but thinking of her dead brother she realized that she was wrong: the only reason she had been able to make her way here, to Harry, was because she had to make sure that the boy she loved was still alive. Now that she knew he would be okay eventually, all she wanted to do was curling up in his bed and cry herself to sleep.

Unnoticed by her, Harry had awoken. Seeing her cry broke his heart, so he followed his instincts and hugged her. Holding her close he started to comfort her: "Shh… Ginny, don't cry… you'll be okay… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

Hearing that, the crying girl tried to compose herself. "Don't you dare Harry! Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened today! It wasn't your fault, you are the one that saved us all! Taking the blame for all the deaths today would just diminishes their bravery. They all chose to stay here and fight, no one forced them to do that! If you want to blame anyone, blame Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but not yourself. They all followed you…. Fred followed you, not because you're "the boy who lived", but because you gave them hope…" At that point Harry kissed her.

"Thank you Ginny… I don't know what I would do without you"

"Probably drown yourself in self-loathing…" Ginny laughed through her tears.

"Probably" Harry answered "But luckily I have you to keep me on my toes… Oh, and just so you: I didn't encounter any Veelas or supermodels on my camping trip through the forests of the UK"

In response Ginny hit him on the arm and exclaimed "Jerk!", only to kiss him right afterwards.

Noting the dark circles under Ginny's eyes, Harry laid back down and pulled Ginny with him.

Yawning, Ginny stated that her mom wouldn't be too happy if she ever found out that she spent the night with a boy, even if it was Harry.

"You know what? Tonight I really couldn't care less…" were his last words before he drifted back to sleep.

Smiling, Ginny watched his face relax. They still had to talk about all that happened these last couple of months… But for now she could rest assured that someday in the future they would both overcome their traumas.

Cuddling into her boyfriend, she followed his example and closed her eyes.

All was going to be well.


End file.
